Unlikely Affairs
by ChameleonCircuit
Summary: When Sherlock finds himself in a strange room with the most insane genius he has ever met, and new emotions running high, how will Sherlock react?
1. Part 1 of 2

**Warning - **Slash. Possibly graphic.

Sherlock's cloudy eyes fluttered open slowly, his head lifting momentarily before lolling back to the side, his neck seeming unable to hold his head up on his shoulders. His mind caught up extremely slowly, much to his annoyance, and soon the blurred nothingness before him began to take shape. The room he was in was quite empty, every wall consistently white with no marks of imperfection laid upon their smooth surface, apart from the door on the wall directly across from him. The roof, he noticed, matched completely, with just one small light bulb screwed in to the ceiling. The ground was a cold, tiled azure, immaculate, as everything in the room seemed to be. Across from him there was a single silver chair which looked entirely out of place on its own. Other than that, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing except himself, the white room with its bright light and shocking blue floor, and a single vacant chair.  
There was the faint, familiar smell of John on his shirt, but it was heavily masked by something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Think. Think._ He told himself, but his mind was still struggling to work as fast as it should be.

He had been drugged, obviously. And quite heavily, considering how long it was taking for him to regain proper use of his brain.

_Focus. Think._ He continued to tell himself with growing frustration.

The scent was definitely familiar, but not common.

_The scent of somebody with a lot of money, and quite exquisite taste. Definitely Ralph Lauren. Polo Blue. But who? Think. Think._

And then it dawned on him. He wasn't sure if it was just because it was blatantly obvious, or if it was because his mind was regaining speed, but suddenly he knew exactly what the smell was.

"Moriarty" he choked out in what was barely a whisper, his dry throat suddenly silently screaming in agony.

Sherlock attempted to pull himself away from the wall, but he budged nowhere. He sucked in a sharp breath, biting inside his lip to stop him from crying out in pain as his restraints dug into his skin. The warm, wet feel of blood trickled down his hands from his wrists, sending icy chills down his spine. He shut his eyes tight, clenching his jaw as he made an attempt to free his hands, but the sharp plastic around his wrists continued to dig further into his flesh until it unrealistically felt as though his hands were going to be sliced off. Breathing heavily, he rested his head back against the wall.

"There's no use struggling, Sherlock" came an all too familiar sing-song Irish accent from behind the white door opposite Sherlock.

He composed himself, keeping a nonchalant look on his face, almost as though he were bored. He wasn't bored at all, however. His insides were alive with the idea of new danger, a new puzzle and a new adventure.  
The door swung open, and Moriarty entered, pushing a TV stand in front of him as he went, a look of childlike glee on his face.

"Oh, you needn't look so bored, Sherlock. Come now. We all know this is what you live for, isn't it? Those moments where you could die, but you feel oh so alive. Those moments where there's so many things unanswered, and you get to work them all out. But I think you already know why we're here, don't you Sherlock? You would have already worked it out."

A hint of confusion darted momentarily across Sherlock's features. Any normal person wouldn't have even noticed, but nothing slipped past Moriarty's eyes.

"You don't know? My my, Sherlock. You certainly know how to disappoint." He generally sounded disappointed as he lightly propped himself against the stand, cocking his hip to the side slightly. "I'll give you a moment. I must admit, I went a little overboard with the doseage. Take your time. There's no rush"

Sherlock's insides bubbled with anger at being spoken to like a child, as though he was barely worth Moriarty's time. He forced his mind to concentrate, ignoring the exhaustion that was lingering in the back of his mind.

_He's got you where you can't escape, but why? Why this time? No game, no chase, no fun. Just here and now. But why? It's elegant, as is everything with Moriarty. But it's plain. It's dull. It's straight to the point. But what is the point? And where was John? John…_

Sherlock knew his concern must have shown on his face, because Moriarty was nodding, his acid smile growing. The gleaming madness in his eyes was off-putting, so he cast his eyes downwards, concentrating again.

_John. John and I. We're viewed as one single entity. One great force that no one can destroy. Moriarty see's it that way. "I can stop John Watson, too. Stop his heart." But he hadn't. "I will burn the heart out of you." But I don't have a heart. John has the heart. That's what makes me so brilliant. Hearts get in the way. Caring distorts the facts. Emotions conceal evidence and change the image of reality. I can see the facts. I can see reality. I don't have a heart. That's why John and I work so well together. He's the heart._

An unfamiliar feeling consumed him. A feeling he couldn't describe as his cold, grey eyes slowly met Moriarty's dark, eager ones.

"Really, I can see why you wouldn't want to understand. You're so good, Sherlock. So good. And you could be better, and I think you know that all too well. That's why it took you so long, isn't it? You ignored the facts because they didn't suit you."

Moriarty's voice was cold and cruel, piercing Sherlock, 'causing his skin to crawl. The hard truth of his words washed over him like a wave, crashing him hard against the shore, forcing him to the conclusion he didn't want to reach.

_John. John is my heart._ He thought to himself, realising the terrifying truth.

The truth, of course, had always been in the back of Sherlock's mind, from the very minute Moriarty accused him of having a heart. And that's what it had felt like. An accusation. Something he should feel ashamed of. And so he pushed the new found data out of his mind, like every other piece of irrelevant information. Except this was relevant. This was very relevant.

"You can talk, my dear. I so long to hear the deep growl of your voice" Moriarty teased, raising his eyebrows as his playful tone returned.

"Where's John?" Sherlock demanded, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he suddenly felt.

Caring, worry, love. All these feelings were new to him, and that made him feel exposed and vulnerable – a feeling he most despised. They had been there since the moment John had entered his life, but he had never bothered to acknowledge them or give them a name. Having Moriarty inside his head, one step ahead of him, bothered him most of all.

"Oh." Moriarty stood up straight again, his hands in his pockets as a look of mock surprise lit up his features. "It's a shame, really. We are perfect for each other, but you chose him."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed slightly, almost certain he caught the sound of real disappointment in his voice.

"Where is John?"

"He's fine. Well, I say fine…" He shrugged his shoulders, a catlike smile on his face as his head tilted to the side.

He pressed the button on the TV, and the picture flickered to life. There was John, tied to the bed, dressed in a complete black spandex outfit, almost like cat woman. _Actually, exactly like cat woman. _Sherlock corrected himself, noticing the small set of ears on the sleeping man's head. He shot a questioning look at Moriarty, who laughed to himself, throwing his head back slightly as he crossed one leg in front of the other.

"Like my little touch? I can see why you like him. Quite…_ sexy _really."

Moriarty slowly closed the rather large gap between himself and Sherlock before crouching down to his level, taking his attention away from the rather small, barely breathing John on the television screen. He felt Moriarty's warm forehead touch his own and attempted to pull back, but there was no room to do so. The smell of Moriarty's expensive cologne filled his lungs, sending an odd shudder down his spine. He could look nowhere else but into the cold, excited, mad eyes before him. Sherlock felt Moriarty's hand come up slowly, and his breath caught in his throat when the cold metal of a gun pressed against the side of his neck. He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes steady. He wasn't scared - it was in these moments that he felt most alive - but he wanted John to be okay.

"I could kill you." Moriarty pointed out quietly, tilting his head to the side a little as he curved around towards Sherlock's ear in a snake-like manner. "But where's the fun in that?"

Sherlock felt the cold metal slowly slide up and down the left side of his neck, Moriarty's warm breath on his right. He swallowed again, his thoughts becoming lost in a haze of something he couldn't quite recognise. His body was tingling with a new sort of life – something that, once again, he didn't recall feeling.

"It would be more fun if I let you go." He whispered, his thick Irish accent consuming Sherlock's mind. "But I can't have you running off on me, can I?"

His lips were getting closer and closer to Sherlock's neck until he felt them touch lightly. The sensation sent a shiver through his whole body, Moriarty's scent seeming even stronger than before, and suddenly quite marvellous.

_You smell so good. What do you taste like?_ Sherlock wondered, barely even aware of his own train of thought.

Moriarty's lips clamped down on his neck, sucking the skin as though it were a life source. An ungraceful gasp slipped past Sherlock's lips, his whole body hungry for something he couldn't describe. Hungry for something new. Something different. Something exciting.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sherlock hated his voice sounding so weak, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't out of fear, or pain, or any other feeling that a _normal _person would be feeling in that situation. Instead, he was filled with desire and, dare he admit it, attraction. There had always been that mild attraction to Moriarty, but only for his genius and nothing more. Now, he was filled with a desire to cut Moriarty open and see his mind and how it worked. He wanted to taste every part of him. He wanted to understand how someone could smell so beautiful, even past the cologne. He wanted to find out how one man could be so perfect for him, yet at the same time so wrong for him. He wanted to understand how one man could make him want him so much.

_Even more than John. _He shocked himself with his own thought, taking a deep breath in, but allowed himself to accept that he was, against his will, quite infatuated with his ordinary, ex-military roommate. _But John never came this close. _He reminded himself, satisfied enough with his weak but fully accurate conclusion.

"You taste better than I thought." Moriarty muttered against Sherlock's skin, his voice sounding about as insane as the thoughts running through Sherlock's mind.

He pulled at his restraints again, desperately wanting to touch the insane man who seemed so close, yet so far away. A new trickle of blood slipped down his hands as a low growl sounded in his chest, the pain in his wrists growing. He felt the cold gun move slowly along his jaw line, but he didn't flinch at all. He kept his eyes on Moriarty, the hunger in them burning like a fire. Within a flash, the gun was cast across the floor, and a knife was cutting the plastic from around his wrists. The minute he was free, his hands flew to Moriarty's face, the fresh blood dripping its way down his pale but utterly gorgeous face. The knife traced up the side of his body as he fought for dominance, pushing him to the ground.  
Moriarty flipped him over in an instant, holding a lot more strength than he had given him credit for. The knife ran along the front of his white shirt, slicing the buttons clean off, cutting lightly into the skin as he went. Sherlock threw his head back as Moriarty's lips traced the small line of blood. The feel of his tongue on his stomach sent an excited ripple through his body, his cock growing harder with every movement Moriarty made on top of him. His bloodied hands entwined in the dark hair on top of the mad man's head, his body arching upwards almost completely against his will.

"John" he muttered without thinking, his eyes darting towards the TV screen where the seemingly still, lifeless cat woman lay.

"No." Moriarty growled possessively. "You're mine."

He ran his tongue up along Sherlock's collar bone, then up along his neck, stopping every so often to suck. Sherlock felt Moriarty's teeth sink in to his neck, and groaned, arching his neck towards Moriarty as he sucked heavily at the punctured skin. Before he could say anything else, bloody lips met his, and the familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, running his tongue along Moriarty's before sucking on his bottom lip, biting just enough to draw blood himself.

_God, I never knew this could be so good. **John needs your help. **Why had I never done this before? **John looks like he's stopped breathing. **I wonder what the rest of him tastes like. **John could be dead. **Why had I never done this with John? **John.**_

* * *

**Authors note : **This was mainly written for a friend, and purely for our enjoyment. If you like it, that's marvellous, and do let me know, because feedback is good. If you don't, however, I didn't really make it for everyone to enjoy, unlike my other fic (which I seem to have a writers block on :S)

This story will be done in parts, partly because my friend is itching to start reading it, despite the fact that it isn;'t finished, and partly because I am itching for her to start reading it, too.

[/ramble]


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Warning : **Slashy, may be considered graphic and dark? (God, I don't know what people classify as what these days)

* * *

Sherlock sat up, his lips still hungrily locked on Moriarty's as he moved into a position where he could wrap Moriarty's legs around himself. He roughly picked both himself and Moriarty off the floor, stumbling to the door. Pressing him against the wall, he flung open the door, sliding the both of them through it before it slammed shut behind them.

"What are you doing?" Moriarty murmured against Sherlock's lips before nibbling along his jaw line.

The new sensation almost caused Sherlock to lose his balance, but he continued walking, not entirely sure where he was going.

"Which room's he in?" Sherlock asked, his voice trembling as Moriarty nipped his ear.

Moriarty growled angrily, but he was observant enough, even in this state, to realise that Sherlock wasn't going to just stop what they were doing for John.

"Third on the right" He mumbled against Sherlock's neck.

A shiver ran down Sherlock's spine as Moriarty's nail's scratched along the bare skin of his back, creating ladders in the usually perfect surface. He somehow thrust open the door with only one arm around Moriarty, whose nails were still digging ever deeper into his back. He threw Moriarty onto the space on the bed next to John, one hand reaching out to check for a pulse, the other hand tearing at Moriarty's suit, desperate to get to the warm, bare skin beneath.

_He has a pulse. There's a pulse._

A wave of relief washed over him, giving him double the energy he had before to tear the clothes right off Moriarty's perfect body. His nails scraped relentlessly over the smooth skin beneath his fingers, drawing minimal amounts of blood. He pressed his lips hard against Moriarty's nipple, flicking his tongue over the rough surface a few times before biting down rather hard. He felt Moriarty squirm beneath him and reached for his belt, desperate to have them both naked as soon as possible. The desperation was a new, strange feeling, but he wasn't even going to try and suppress it. He continued to twist Moriarty's nipple beneath his teeth as he undid both their belts, managing to slide both their pants off simultaneously.

"Good" Moriarty cooed, his voice unusually calm.

It was a strange thing to hear, but it somehow managed to turn Sherlock on even more. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, but he wasn't really complaining. He supposed it was because people were always scared to push past his boundaries, and he had always built up boundaries to keep out this sort of thing, so naturally, this never happened.  
He sucked heavily all the way down Moriarty's stomach, leaving bright red marks as he went. Occasionally he pierced the skin with his teeth, leaving small petals of blood behind. The taste was strong in his mouth, and he had never imagined he could ever enjoy that horribly metallic taste as much as he did right now.  
He came back up, pressing his lips roughly against Moriarty's before being flipped over, Moriarty taking over his position, with double the ferocity.  
A small moan sounded beside Sherlock, and he turned his head to see John slowly blinking his eyes into focus. He smiled slightly as John's eyes rested on his face, completely forgetting the fact that his mouth would have been blood stained.

"Sherlock, what… Are you alright?" John's voice slurred, still trying to focus properly.

Sherlock didn't answer. He just pressed a gentle kiss to John's lips. He felt his friend move into the kiss for a moment before pulling back, leaving Sherlock with a confused look on his face.

"You're… You taste like blood… And you're…"

John seemed to be struggling with something as he looked down Sherlock, eyes scanning over each mark on his body, before reaching Moriarty's hungry dark eyes which were now staring up at the both of them.

"Shh"

Sherlock pressed his lips to John again, and this time it was Moriarty who objected, splitting them apart to press his own lips to Sherlock's instead.  
One of Sherlock's hands scratched along Moriarty's back while the other reached for John, stroking his side gently. After a few surprised sounds from John, he relaxed into silence. He felt the knife slice down his left shoulder and across the left side of his chest, and gasped, his body shivering. He enjoyed the pain far more than he ever had in his life. He just caught the look of concern that swept over John's face before the look turned to understanding. Smiling, he closed his eyes as Moriarty's lips, tongue and teeth worked their way around the fresh scar, both his hands now pressed firmly into the soft hair of his supposed enemy.

"What?" He mumbled in a confused daze as he felt an extra set of hands working his underwear off.

A small laugh issued past his lips as he felt John's hands clasp around him, tugging almost expertly, as though he had done it many times before.

_Perhaps he has done it many times before. _Sherlock thought to himself, a content smile spreading wide across his features.

To him, Moriarty was a one off. But John was forever. That thought would have been enough to calm him if it weren't for the fact that John was slowly lowering his mouth. The wet feel of saliva and John's tongue running up and down, around and around him felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

_To think you had been this ignorant about sex. _He thought to himself as he cried out, surrendering himself to both men at once, completely and entirely in their power as he came inside John's mouth, his body shuddering with delight and mild exhaustion, the latter of which he chose to ignore.

He reached for John, dragging his spandex covered body towards him in a hurry to kiss him.

_He swallows. _He made note as he pressed his mouth to John's, sucking hard on his lower lip. _And God it's beautiful._

He ran his hands over every inch of John's body, only wishing it was naked, though he could tell John was still exhausted from whatever Moriarty had drugged him with. He pulled away and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the firm hand of Moriarty grabbing his face. The grip loosened, and a surprisingly soft kiss was placed on his lips as Moriarty lay by his side, draping one arm across Sherlock's chest, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck almost affectionately. John curled up like a cat against his other side, and Sherlock had to suppress a laugh at the irony of the costume and the position. He ran his fingers into John's hair and closed his eyes.

It had been a strange evening, and after a long moment of pure calm, he now had time to wrap his mind around it all.

_Moriarty always insisted we were perfect for each other. I didn't think he meant it quite the way he had expressed tonight. But he will still kill me, once the final dance is over. This is one of many games, all of which are designed for our enjoyment, until he kills me. Or I kill him first. Could I kill him now, after what just happened?_

Sherlock glanced down at the sleeping form of Moriarty beside him, and smiled to himself.

_Of course I could._ He thought as his eyes turned to the peaceful John on his other side, a feeling of affection and an odd sort of pride filling him. _Of course I could._

Moriarty was fun that would soon be over. Moriarty was a puzzle. A game, with many different levels, all designed to be mentally challenging, no emotions attached. Sherlock knew now that the main aim of this puzzle had been to make him vulnerable.

_But it backfired. _He thought to himself, sliding Moriarty's arm off himself as he slid off the bed to put his pants back on. _John and I will be stronger for it, each and every time._

He picked the exhausted John up in his arms, smiling as the man mumbled incoherently. Glancing back at the seemingly peaceful figure of Moriarty on the bed, he slipped out the door, finding his way through the winding corridors of the unfamiliar house, and headed home through the night.

* * *

**Authors note : **Urgh. I've had a fine time writing this. There are bits I'm not wholly satisfied with, but I can't think of a way to change them... I s'pose I'm never satisfied with my work. I'm actually sort of proud of this one.

Reviews are more than welcome. I like to know what you all think. I didn't expect people to like this, but it seems it is liked :P

I know this part is a fair bit smaller than the first part, but oh well.


End file.
